Serena and Trunks3
by DitzySerena
Summary: Serena and Trunks fanfiction #3
1. Chapter 1

Superhero Girl

I do not own DBZ or SM

The sun beamed through the window of Serenity Son's room. Her family had moved into this house in Juuban at her request. All of them: her mother, father, her two brothers, and herself. Serena, as she preferred to be called, loved this house. It was in Tokyo, and nearer to her boyfriend Trunks' house in West City than her old house in the country. Serena was happily dreaming of them together when she heard her alarm sound. She looked at the clock to see that she had fifteen minuets before school started. Serena screamed and jumped out of bed, "OH NO I'M SO LATE!" She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs with her long blonde hair flying everywhere. "Why didn't you wake me up!?" Serena demanded from her mother while fixing her meatball hairstyle. "I tried Serena darling three times and each time you said you were getting up," her mother Chichi responded. "And you believed me?" Serena asked grabbing her lunch and running out the door. Serena began to run to school. She was about halfway there when she saw some boys in a parking lot with a cat. She stopped and ran up to the boys. "Hey you little creeps beat it!" Serena yelled and the boys ran. "Poor kitty," Serena said holding a small black cat, "Let's take this bandage off." Serena took the band-aide off and was shocked at what she saw. "Is that a crescent moon?" she asked. The cat leaped out of her arms and onto a car and stared at her. "Oh no now I'm going to be really late. I don't have time for this!" Serena exclaimed as she ran away from the cat and toward her school. The cat just watched with curiosity at the girl running away who was screaming she was going to be late.

"Is everyone here?" Miss Haruna asked the class. "Um Serena's not here yet," Molly, Serena's best friend, said pointing to the empty chair behind her. "That girl is always late," Melvin commented. "Be quite Melvin," Molly snapped turning to face him next to her. Trunks sighed at the bickering two. Melvin was right Serena was always late he thought looking at the empty chair next to him. Next everyone heard stomping from a distance. "I know that sound," Melvin said laughingly pushing up his glasses. "Stuff it Melvin!" Molly snapped again. They could hear the footsteps getting louder. "Oh no, someone move that bucket from the back!" Miss Haruna cried. Trunks and Molly jumped up to move it, but they were too late though. "Sorry I'm late everyone," Serena said smiling opening the back door, rushing into the classroom, stepping into the bucket, sliding across the floor, and smashing into a bookcase causing it to fall on to of her. Miss Haruna sighed. "Oh no Serena!" Molly cried and looked helplessly at her best friend as Trunks moved the bookcase off of Serena. "Thanks dear," Serena said swaying slightly trying to stand up with Trunks' help. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Uh-huh," she said smiling at him causing him to smile. They all took their seats. "Hey Molly I saw on TV that there's a new Sailor V game out," Serena whispered later. "Serena, you need more time on your studies and less time watching TV!" Miss Haruna yelled at her as she was passing through the rows of desks, "There's no excuse for failing this exam!" "What I failed?" Serena whined.

"Cheer up Serena it's not the end of the world," Molly said when they went outside. "You don't understand if my mom find out I failed she'll ground me for a week," Serena whined. "Hey Serena maybe Trunks and I should tutor you," Melvin said. "You're such a dweeb Melvin," Molly said, "She doesn't need a tutor she needs a trip to the mall. Oh I know tell your mom you're studying at my house." "Molly's right Serena," Trunks said sitting on the ground next to her. "You think so?" Serena asked. "Absolutely, and when I was with my mom and Bulla at the mall this week-end I saw some awesome boots on sale," Trunks said smiling and nudging her. "We can get ice-cream!" Serena said immediately cheering up, "Can we look for some earrings?" "We can go to my mom's jewellery store," Molly said. "Let's go!" Serena said jumping up and running to the store. The two girls and Trunks walked in to see Molly's mom's store very crowded. "Molly what's going on?" Trunks asked. "I don't know," Molly admitted. They saw Molly's mom talking through a megaphone about a sale on the jewellery in the store. "What'd she put in her coffee?" Serena asked. "Momma," Molly said getting her mother's attention, "Serena and I came over to see some rhinestone jewellery." "Rhinestones?" Molly's mom said, "Don't be silly now help yourselves to some diamonds instead. Here Serena would you like to try on this ring? It's a flawless twenty cart diamond for you ten dollars." "Twenty carts ten dollars!" all three teens yelled. A fat lady pushed them out of the way and everyone in the store began fighting for the ring. The three crawled out of the mess and the store. "This is totally wacky Molly," Trunks said helping both girls to their feet, "What's going on?" "I don't know but I'm worried," Molly said. Serena sighed and looked at the direction of her house. "Serena, where are you going?" Molly asked. "I think I'll take a nap before showing my mom my grade," Serena said. "Okay see you guys tomorrow," Molly said and went back into the store. "So how much is your mom gonna freak?" Trunks asked as they walked. "Enough that I won't see you except at school for at least a week," Serena said, "Why'd Gohan have to be so smart it makes me look bad." "That's because he studies," Trunks said. "I wish I was smart without having to study like you," Serena said. "Hey don't worry it's just because of my mom and grandpa being so smart. Hey maybe you can blame your grade on your dad being so dense," Trunks said to her. "Nope tired that already and my mom said it's because he never got an education like I'm getting the chance to have. And then I told her I don't have to be smart since I'm gonna marry you and she flipped even more," Serena said sighing. Trunks blushed, "You told her you were going to marry me?" "Is that a problem?" Serena asked blushing herself. "Nope," Trunks said and smiled at her. She smiled back at him the gorgeous smile he loved. When they got to her house Trunks kissed her good-bye and flew home.

As soon as Serena walked into the house Chichi attacked her, "So how did you do on yesterday's test in Algebra. Melvin's parents called. He got a 95 and they're very disappointed." "Melvin," Serena growled, "Um…well…you see. Here." Serena handed the test to her mother with her head down. "You failed!" Chichi screamed, "Go back to the library and study!" She threw Serena out of the house. "Wait it's to late in the afternoon to study. Mother!" Serena cried outside the house. She eventually collected herself and went to the library. She didn't study however. She went to the comic book section and read for an hour before going home again. She went into the house and strait to her room. "This day has been so long. I'm so tired," Serena said lying down on her bed. Serena then heard her window close but she didn't remember opening it so she looked and there was the cat from before in her room looking at her. "You scared me what are you doing here?" she jumped asking the cat. "Why Serena I came to see you of course," the cat responded. "A talking cat! Maybe I hit that bookcase this morning harder than I thought," Serena said crouching down by her bedside. "My name is Luna and I have been searching for you for a very long time. You are the chosen one and I have been sent here to guide you on your ultimate destiny. I wasn't sure you were the one the first time we met. But now I know you are the sailor scout of the moon," Luna told her. "I'm not listening!" Serena said putting her head in her arms on her bed. "Yes you are, you are Sailor Moon and your friend Molly is in big trouble," Luna said putting her paws on Serena's head and pushing, "You don't believe me well alright them I'll prove it to you." Luna backed up a little bit and jumped into the air. A gold broach with a crescent moon imprint and four surrounding gems was on Serena's bed. Serena lifted her head and picked it up. "Oh wow it's so pretty!" she said putting it on. "You can use this to transform into Sailor Moon," Luna told her hopping to Serena's vanity to get her attention. "Hey Luna how come one of the gems is sparkly while the other three are dull?" Serena asked. "Each gem stands for one of the other sailor scouts," Luna told her, "Sapphire for Mercury, ruby for Mars, emerald for Jupiter, and topaz for Venus. The topaz is shiny because sailor Venus has already awoken but she is on a different mission than you, but you still have a special power unlocked since she is an awakened sailor scout. You will get a new power with each revival of the sailor scouts. Now repeat after me. Say Moon Prism Power!" "Okay," Serena said and throwing her hand up into the air, "Moon Prism Power!" The next thing Serena knew she was standing in her room in a bizarre outfit. It was a white leotard with a sailor collar, a red bow on her chest, a blue mini-skirt with a red bow on the back, red knee high boots with crescent moons on them, white gloves that went up to her elbows, a red collar was on her neck with a crescent moon on it, crescent moon earrings, a tiara on her forehead, and her meatball hairstyle had red disks on it that really made it look like meatballs. "What happened!?" Serena freaked out looking at herself. Suddenly Serena could hear a scream in her head. "Somebody help me!" the voice said. "Hey that's Molly," Serena said recognizing the voice. "That's right Serena she's in big trouble; she needs you," Luna said. "But what can I do?" Serena asked. "You are Sailor Moon believe in yourself," Luna told her. "Okay," Serena said and the two left the house through Serena's window. Serena was used to jumping out of the second story window from many times before and the two went to the jewellery store.

Goten flew super fast to Trunks' house and knocked down the door. "Trunks'!" he yelled. "What?" Trunks asked annoyed. "We've got big trouble," Goten told him, "There's a new enemy and it's really strong and it's at Serena's friend Molly's jewellery store! My dad and Gohan are already going there." "Oh no this is bad let's go," Trunks said and the two boys flew off. Bulma walked into the room just as they flew off. "What happened to my door?!" she screamed looking at it in disbelief and then up as she saw the two boys flying off. _They are in so much trouble when I get a hold of them. _ Bulma thought.

When Sailor Moon and Luna got to the jewellery store Sailor Moon freaked out. "Oh no I can't go in there my dad and brother are in there they're bound to recognize me," Sailor Moon whined. "Put these on," Luna said leaping into the air and causing white winged glasses to appear. "Oh these look just like Sailor V's!" Sailor Moon squealed. "Yes, they will keep anybody from recognizing who you really are," Luna said. Serena put the glasses on and walked into the store where her dad and brother were fighting a creepy looking lady and losing. "Let them go," Sailor Moon said. "What was that?" the creepy lady said turning her head around. "I said let them go," Sailor Moon said more forcefully. "Who are you?" the lady asked. Sailor Moon stepped into the moonlight and Gohan and Goku gasped they recognized who it was. "I stand for love, and I also stand for justice. I am Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice. I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and in the name of the moon I'll punish you," Sailor Moon said. "Never heard of you," the creepy lady enemy said releasing Gohan and Goku to focus on Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon raised one finger in the air and said, "Crescent Beam Smash!" She pointed her finger at the enemy and a ray of light shot out of it right into the enemy's face. "What was that?" Sailor Moon asked. "That is your granted power from the awakening of Venus," Luna told her. "Ugh," the enemy said clutching her face," Arise my children and dispose of this brat." The people on the floor of the store rose and began attacking Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon fell to the floor crying, but just then two people rushed into the store distracting the people in the store. "Trunks and Goten," Gohan said. They looked around they saw Gohan and Goku on the ground with a fainted Molly, a creepy looking lady, brainwashed people, and a girl in a miniskirt on the ground. "What's going on?" Goten asked. "Now's your chance Sailor Moon," Luna whispered to her from behind, "Get a hold of yourself, throw your tiara, and say Moon Tiara Magic." "Right," Sailor Moon said standing up. She grabbed the tiara off her forehead and threw it at the enemy yelling, "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara hit the enemy and she vaporized into moon dust that disappeared. "Who are you?" Trunks asked Sailor Moon. "I'm Sailor Moon of course," she responded and ran through the door and out of the store. She didn't stop running until she got back home and jumped through her window into her room. Serena detransformed and her mom walked in. "Serena, where have you been?" Chichi questioned her. "I'm sorry I was at…a…a…Molly's, yeah I was at Molly's. Sorry," Serena told her. "Okay, oh that must be your father and brothers," Chichi said and left when she heard the front door slam. "Serena I'm very proud of you," Luna said to her. "Thanks," Serena said and fell asleep on her bed.

"Don't tell Chichi anything," Goku said as he, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks walked into the Son's house. "Chichi where is Serena?" Goku asked immediately. "She's in her room," Chichi told them surprised, "Why?" Goku didn't answer but went straight to Serena's room. He opened the door and saw her sleeping in her bed with a black cat curled at her feet. He closed the door and went back downstairs. "Chichi, Gohan, Trunks, come on we have to go to Capsule Corp," Goku said sternly, "And Goten you have to stay here with Serena. "Why? What's going on?" Chichi asked looking at all of them. Goku shook his head and said, "No I want to tell everyone at once." So they left and went to Capsule Corp, after much arguing from Goten. Once there they made phone calls to everyone to come to Capsule Corp so Goku could tell them something. Bulma made Trunks go to bed and the other Z warriors arrived. Goku sat them all down and told them want had happened that night. "Gohan, Goten, and I sensed a great evil like nothing we had sensed before so we went to investigate. We ended up at Serena's friend Molly's jewellery store. Inside was a monstrous woman who was draining their energy. We tried to fight but could not beat her, so we sent Goten to get Trunks. Before they got back someone arrived. Sailor Moon." Everyone gasped. "That's right," Goku said shaking his head affirming everyone's thoughts, "She's awakened as Sailor Moon, and she defeated the monster with minor problems. It was very obvious that she didn't know how to fight properly, but she still defeated it easily while Gohan and I were loosing badly. She didn't tell us who she really was but we know because of before. The odd thing was that even though we knew it was her we didn't recognize her, and the worst part was that Goten and Trunks saw her. I don't believe that they should know who she really is yet." "I agree," Bulma said. "We need to train her now," Vegeta said. "I agree with Vegeta," Chichi said surprising everyone, "I don't want Serena getting hurt." "We have to help her without her knowing that we know who she really is," Goku said and everybody agreed and left. By the time Chichi, Goku, and Gohan started to go home the sun was rising.

"Serena, wake up," Luna demanded pulling on the girl's pajamas," You're going to be late." "Five more minuets," Serena grumbled in her sleep. "No now!" Luna demanded. "Fine!" Serena snapped and got up throwing the cat off her. Serena slowly got dressed and went downstairs. "Hey maybe for once I'll get to eat breakfast," Serena said. Luna sighed she had a lot of work to do to train Serena to be a Sailor Scout. As Serena went down stairs everyone was surprised to see her. "Serena what are you doing up so early?" her mother asked. "I don't know," Serena said angrily at the cat at her feet. Goku and Gohan recognized the black cat with the crescent moon on its forehead from the night before. Sailor Moon had been talking to it. "Do you want some breakfast Serena?" Chichi asked. "No thanks I don't want to get into a habit of eating early it might make me wake up earlier," Serena said, got her things for school and left.

Serena got to school, went to her desk and immediately went to sleep on it. A few minuets later Trunks walked in. "Serena?" he said to the sleeping girl in the desk. "Hugh?" Serena asked sleepily getting up. "What are you doing here? Early?" Trunks asked. "I got a new cat and it woke me up early," Serena said and smiled at him. He smiled back and sat next to her. Molly then came into the classroom and spotted her best friend. "OH MY GOODNESS, Serena you'll never guess what happened last night," Molly said. "What happened?" Serena asked even though she knew what had happened. "This evil monster lady attacked my mom's store and this beautiful heroine saved me," Molly said. "That's awesome," Serena said smiling. "What are you happy for?" Trunks asked. Serena cocked her head and said sarcastically, "Now you've someone to give you a run for your money." Trunks rolled his eyes at her and class began.


	2. Chapter 2

New Scouts, New Powers, New Friends

I do not own DBZ or SM

Serena wasn't very happy on her way to school in the morning. Enemies were attacking every day keeping her up at night, and her father and Vegeta insisted that she train with Goten and Trunks in case she was attacked. She wanted to tell them that she was Sailor Moon and could take care of herself, and she almost did but remembered that Luna said not to because it would complicate things. Like her life could get any more complicated. Right now she wanted to find the other Sailor Scouts so she wouldn't have to do all the work herself. She barley had time for Trunks anymore, which depressed her. When she saw him they were fighting and he was serious about the fighting unlike her, so she usually ended up on the floor with him on top of her. Like she didn't plan it to end that way. And everyone says that because she got poor grades that she was stupid. As if. She was a genius when it came to playing any of the boys to get her way. Today though she was playing hooky from practice with them. They would be angry, which made her feel better, but she had more important things. Luna said she thought she knew who Sailor Mercury was and that was way more exciting than fighting practice. She wasn't even getting any better.

After school she was talking to Molly. "Hey Serena did you hear there's a new girl transferring to our school and she's a total brainyack." "I heard she's from Brighton Academy," Trunks said walking up to them. "The brain farm?!" both girls exclaimed. "Yeah and her name's Ami," Melvin said sneaking up from behind Molly causing her to scream at him. "Look that must be her," Serena jestered. They looked to see a girl standing with short dark blue hair by the windows by herself. Serena turned and started walking home. "Serena, where are you going?" Trunks asked her catching up with her. "Oh I…a…I…just want to change before I go over to your house okay," Serena said and ran off. "Okay," Trunks said knowing her wouldn't see her at his house later. She was such a bad liar, and his dad would be angry.

Serena slowed down her run to a pleasant walk. She knew her mom wouldn't be too upset she skipped fighting. Her mom didn't really like her to do it, but her mom was afraid for her with the new enemy. Come to think of it everyone was. They probably wanted her to help them fight it. _She would, they just wouldn't know it_. She thought and smiled to herself. The best part was that Goten and Trunks were completely jealous of Sailor Moon. That made it even funnier. Suddenly Serena stopped she saw the new girl Ami walking down a side street, so Serena being nosey Serena followed her at a distance. All of a sudden Luna jumped on Ami's head and Ami freaked out a little. Serena freaked out a lot. "Wow you sure gave me a fright kitty," Ami said to Luna who just meowed a response. "I wonder what Luna's up to," Serena said to herself, "I wonder if she's Sailor Mercury. Or maybe Luna's getting me a tutor. Oh, NO!" "LUNA!" Serena screamed at the cat and went running toward them. Luna jumped to Serena shoulder. "Sorry she bothered you. You're Ami right?" Serena inquired. "Yes and you're Serena. Melvin told me," Ami responded. Serena walked Ami around the town. Serena brought Ami to the game arcade she liked to go to for fun. Serena and Ami played games and even though Ami said she never played before she was really very good at it. "Sure you haven't played before" Serena asked her. "Nope," Ami responded. Suddenly Ami jumped up, "No I'm going to be late!" "For what?" Serena asked her. "My computer course," Ami told her. "What?! More school?" Serena said stunned. "Yep see you tomorrow," Ami said running to her course. "Bye," Serena said and waved. She started walking home again. "Wait, Serena!" Andrew the worker at the arcade said running out of the arcade. "Here you left this," he said handing her a computer disk. "Oh it's not mine it must be my friend Ami's. I'll get it back to her," Serena said taking the disk. She turned toward the direction Ami had run and quickened her pace.

Serena walked into Ami's class. "Serena?" Ami asked standing up. Ami's instructor suddenly grabbed Ami from behind and turned into a monster. "Serena, it's time for Sailor Moon!" Luna said. "Right. Moon Prism Power!" Serena said throwing her hand into the air. She transformed into Sailor Moon. "Let her go. We know what you're up to and you're not going to get away with it," Sailor Moon said. "I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. Ami screamed and a strange mark appeared on her forehead that Luna noticed. "Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Moon shouted and pointed her finger at the enemy's face releasing a beam of energy. It crashed into the enemy's face causing her to release Ami and causing Ami to fall to the ground. The enemy then began throwing blade sharp repot cards at Sailor Moon who ran away scared. "Great," Luna said, "Now she's trapped in a corner." Luna then took the opportunity to jump into the air and cause a transformational pen to appear she brought it to Ami and told her, "Take this and say Mercury Power." "You can talk?" Ami asked but obeyed and shouted, "Mercury Power!" Bright light surrounded Ami and the next thing she knew she was in a similar outfit to Sailor Moon's but all blue. Sailor Mercury saw her new friend in trouble. She cupped her hands together and shouted, "Mercury Bubble Blast!" As she extended her arms a bubble mist filled the classroom allowing Sailor Moon to escape from the enemy. Sailor Moon then noticed that the sapphire on her brooch was shiny like the topaz. "Hey Luna does this mean I have a new power?" Sailor Moon asked. "That's right," Luna said," Just let it come out." "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Moon shouted raising her arms to her chest, then over her head, and then spread out. A gush of water came from her but it missed the enemy and hit the incoming Z warriors. "Opps," Sailor Moon said. "Great there's another one," Goten said sarcastically spitting water out of his mouth. The other Z warriors that showed up were surprised. They knew about Sailor Moon but had never heard about other Sailor Scouts. Even Gohan didn't know and the Serena from the future had told him almost everything. He wondered what had happened to them in the future to cause his future Serena to not even mention them once. "Sailor Moon, destroy this monster!" Sailor Mercury said. "Right," Sailor Moon said taking her tiara and throwing it, "Moon Tiara Magic!" Her tiara hit the enemy and vaporized it into a pile of moon dust that disappeared. Both sailor scouts ran from the building to a safe spot.

"Ami, you're Sailor Mercury that's so cool," Serena squealed hugging her friend, "And now I don't have to work so hard!" "Oh Serena," Luna sighed while Ami just giggled at her new friend.

The next day Trunks was walking with Serena and Luna after she convinced him to ditch fighting with her. While they were walking Serena saw Ami. "Ami!" Serena squealed and ran to her friend," Do you wanna go to the arcade?" "Sorry Serena," Ami said," But I have too much homework." "Don't you have some of that?" Trunks asked Serena who glared at him. "Hey!" Molly cried running toward the girls and Trunks," You guys won't believe what's happening. A bus was up at the Sacred Temple on Cherry Hill with passengers and poof it just disappeared. You guys wanna check it out?" "You bet," both girls responded and dragged Trunks to the temple. When they got there they started looking at some charms and an old guy came up to them telling them that they were going to miss their bus. "Grandpa why won't you ever wear your glasses?" a girl with long black hair asked the old man. "Because I don't need them Rei," he retorted. "These aren't even the same people from before," Rei told him but the old man ignored her and laughed. "Wow she's impressive," Serena whispered to the other girls, "She's so efficient." The other girls nodded their agreement. Suddenly Rei started acting crazy. "I sense an evil force around here!" she cried. She pulled a charm from her temple robes and stuck it on Serena's forehead, who fell unconscious. Trunks caught her just before she hit the ground. "Sorry I guess I made a mistake," Rei apologized, "Please take her in here." Rei showed Trunks and the other girls a room to place Serena until she regained consciousness. While they were waiting by Serena's side a guy opened the door. "Miss Rei, here are the bandages you wanted," he said placing a tray inside the door before closing it and leaving it. Serena suddenly jumped up throwing Luna, who had been sitting on top of her, off. "I know that voice," Serena said. "You do?" Trunks asked Serena with a bit of jealously in his voice. "Who's that hunk?" Molly asked Rei. "That's Jed, our new caretaker," Rei told them. Then very suddenly a lady crashed into the room demanding to know where her daughter was because she heard the bus disappeared. The girls and Trunks excused themselves while Rei took care of the angry lady. As they were walking out Serena caught a glance from Luna and knew she wanted to talk. Serena got away from the group by saying she left a barrette probably from when she fell and went back to the temple with Luna behind her. Serena crouched behind a statue and Luna began to talk. "I'm getting strange vibes from this place," Luna told her, "I think it would be a good idea for Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury to check this place out." "Alright relax already," Serena said rolling her eyes. After Trunks walked her home Serena dashed into her room and called Ami and told her to meet her at the bus stop on Cherry Hill. "Now look for anything suspicious," Luna told them when they arrived at the location. "Look at all those girls there," Serena pointed out. "They all look so out of it and they've all got good luck charms from the temple," Ami said. "That bus number is the same as the one that disappeared," Luna said noticing the oncoming bus' number, "Let's get on." "No way!" Serena cried and hugged the bus stop sign. The bus closed its doors after the other girls got on and drove off. "Serena why are you such a wimp?" Luna asked. "I'm not a wimp," Serena cried. They then saw the bus lift off the ground and disappear into a black vortex. Serena turned and ran to the temple. "Now what's that girl up to," Luna sighed.

"Rei," Serena panted when she got to the temple, "I'm so glad you're here." "What's wrong Serena?" Rei asked. "Those rumors about the temple bus disappearing are true," Serena said. "Why does everyone call it the 'temple bus' it's not our bus!" Rei snapped. "Hey I'm not saying it's your fault," Serena said quickly, "I just thought you might know something because all the girls that got on the bus had those good luck charms." "Those things were Jed's stupid idea," Rei said coldly. "Oh sorry I guess I was wrong bye," Serena said turning to leave and something clicked in her mind. As she was leaving Serena pretended to trip on the stairs and dropped the transformational pen of Mars, Luna had given her Mars and Jupiter to keep safe, so that hopefully Rei would find it.

"This is such a stupid waste of time I'd rather be at fighting practice," Serena grumbled when Luna dragged her back to the bus stop the next day. Actually she hadn't been in like five days and no one was angry with her which was weird. They were pretty worried about the buses which made Serena think they would make her train more but they pretty much were leaving her alone. "Well we're going to keep wasting time here until we get on that bus," Luna told Serena "And here it comes and this time we're not going to miss it." "No I don't wanna go," Serena cried throwing herself on the ground, "Wait let me have a disguise or something." Serena jumped up knocking Luna to the ground and held up the pen Luna had given her. "Serena you goof ball," Luna grumbled. "Disguise Power!" Serena said, "Chang me into a flight attendant or something." Serena's clothes become those of a flight attendant. "Too bad it's not an airplane," Luna said sarcastically. "Uh, it's good enough," Serena said annoyed and got on the bus. "They're unconscious," Luna said seeing the girls on the bus. "Driver I order you to stop this bus," Serena said. The bus driver just laughed and the bus tilted up ward causing Serena to fall and slide down the bus floor. "Ahh, I said stop!" Serena screamed. The bus did stop but they were already through the vortex and the driver threw Serena and Luna off the bus. "Where are we?!" Serena screamed. "Serena, lower the decibels," Luna said. "I like the decibels where they are!" Serena screamed back. The driver then jumped out of the bus and turned into a monster. Then suddenly Rei fell from another vortex in the sky and the monster caught her. "Oh no," Serena cried. "You've got to become Sailor Moon now," Luna pleaded with the crying Serena. "Okay," Serena sniffled, "Moon Prism Power!" Serena transformed into Sailor Moon. "Look Sailor Moon, Rei's got the sign of Mars," Luna said. "I know," Sailor Moon said, "Rei do you have the red stick you found at the temple with you?" "What? Yeah. Why?" Rei asked. "Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Moon yelled pointing her finger at the monster. The beam hit the monster right in the face releasing Rei. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?!" Rei yelled angrily at Sailor Moon. "Take the red stick and say Mars Power," Sailor Moon said. "Why?" Rei asked. "Just do it!" Luna called out. "Mars Power!" Rei yelled holding the Mars transformational pen above her head. She transformed into Sailor Mars with a uniform like Sailor Moon's except all red with purple bows and red high heels. "Unbelievable," Rei said looking at herself. "Yey a new power," Sailor Moon squealed seeing the ruby on her broach sparkle. "Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars yelled holding her hands together with her pointer fingers up, and a ball of fire erupted from them burning the monster. "My turn!" Sailor Moon said happily. She concentrated searching for her new power. She took her finger and started to draw a big circle in the air around herself. "Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Moon shouted finishing the circle and throwing her hands out. Fire rings shout from her hands also burning the enemy. "Sailor Moon, finish this," Luna said. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted throwing her tiara at the monster vaporizing it into moon dust that disappeared. "Oh no," Luna said, "The portal we used to get here is closing we have to get out. "Do you know how?" Sailor Moon asked. "No," Luna said. Sailor Moon screamed. "Look," Sailor Mars said, "There's something coming from the other side." "It's Sailor Mercury," Luna said happily, "She's keeping the portal open for us. Run toward the portal's light." The girls obeyed and the buses with the unconscious girls also began to float toward the light. They got through and were greeted by Sailor Mercury and the Z warriors who had shown up. "Mercury! Sailor Mercury! Look!" Sailor Moon cried happily, "It's Sailor Mars!" "Another one!" Goten cried amazed, "How many of you are there?" "Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars yelled and pointed her fire ball at him toasting him. "Uh oh," Sailor Moon said, "OH let me help!" "Sailor Moon what are you doing?" Luna asked concerned. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Moon cried throwing water on her little brother. "Thanks," he grumbled now soaking wet. "Welcome! Bye!" Sailor Moon chirped and left the Z warriors staring at her in wonder as she left with her fellow scouts.


	3. Chapter 3

There's Nothing Sailor Moon Can't Do

I do not own DBZ or SM

Weeks passed and Serena was forced to keep going to fighting practice but not as often any more. She, Ami, and Rei were on the trail of Jadeite. She was now sitting in her room with Luna staring up at the stars. Suddenly an evil laugh filled the air and Serena could see Jadeite's face in the sky. Luna hissed while Serena whimpered. "I have come to challenge you to a duel Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars. Meet me at the main runway of the airport. One o'clock, tomorrow night, or I'll burn this city to ashes," Jadeite said and disappeared. Serena and Luna ran to Rei's temple. Little did they know her father and older brother had followed them. They wanted to know how the sailor scouts were going to handle this threat. Serena and Luna met Rei and Ami at the temple. "You have to stop him sailor scouts," Luna said. "Yea we have to answer to Jadeite's challenge," Rei agreed. "No, it's a trap," Ami countered. "What do you think Serena?" Luna asked the leader of the scouts. "What me? Cute little Serena fight Jadeite, no way," Serena said. Everyone, even those spying, sighed.

The next day at school everyone was talking about it. "Well I think everyone should stay far away from the airport," Serena said. "Wow I thought you would want to be right up there seeing how much you like Sailor Moon," Trunks said. "Well um it's going to be dangerous," Serena said quickly slightly blushing. "I agree with Serena," Miss Haruna said, "It would be in everyone's best interest to stay away from the airport tonight." "Serena do you have a fever?" Molly asked putting the back of her hand on Serena's forehead. "No," Serena said, "Just don't go to the airport." At home Serena was trying to come up with a good excuse to leave the house tonight especially since her younger brother Goten hand already been forbidden. She looked at her Algebra homework and thought of an idea. She took the book some paper with scratches on it, a calculator, and put a pencil in her mouth before running downstairs. "MOM!" she cried. "What's the matter?" Chichi asked. "Algebra is just too hard!" Serena cried, "Can I go to Ami's to get her to help me?" "Of coarse Serena," Chichi said soothingly. Goku and Gohan gave each other looks. Gohan got up and went into the other room and called everyone saying that he and his dad would follow Serena while everyone else went to the airport. They were pretty sure Ami was Sailor Mercury and Rei was Sailor Mars but they weren't sure with those goggles the girls wore. Serena ran out of the house and Goku yelled at Gohan that they had to leave now.

Serena was running as fast as she could to Ami's apartment and dumped the things on Ami's floor before both girls went to meet Rei at the airport.

Goku and Gohan were having a hard time keeping up and keeping their energy down so Serena wouldn't know they were following her.

When the girls got to the airport they found the security guards passed out. "Jadeite's doing," Rei told them.

Goku and Gohan found everyone else outside. "So what do we do?" Krillin asked, "Do we let them fight or do we interfere?" "We wait and see if they need help," Goku told them, "Don't interfere unless absolutely necessary." They followed the girls into the airport.

The girls found a train to take them to Jadeite. Better transform now," Luna told the girls. "Right," they all said and transformed. The girls got off the train as Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars. They were suddenly attacked by police men at the airport. They were chased outside onto the air landing strip while Sailor Mercury was busy at her hand held computer. "This is ridiculous," she said at last, "They're not even real. They're made out of mud." "I'll take care of this," Sailor Mars said, "Mars Fire Ignite!" The mud police men crumbled into dust in the flames. "Sailor Mars you rock!" Sailor Moon said happily. "I know," Sailor Mars retorted. "Now I've got you," Jadeite said from above them, "This is the end for you." "You mean someone as young and pretty as me has to die?" Sailor Moon said," That's a crime against the world." "Who are talking about?" Sailor Mars snapped. "Me of course," Sailor Moon said, "I'm easily the prettiest of the three." "Get a grip you two," Sailor Mercury said stepping between them. "Oh yea, right, the fight, yeah," Sailor Moon said unenthusiastically. Jadeite then used his power to take control of the airplanes on the field. The planes began chasing the girls. "Maybe I'll use my fire power," Sailor Mars suggested. "Don't!" Luna said, "Unless you want to spend the rest of you life paying off the airline for a new plane!" "We need a plan," Sailor Mercury said as they kept running. "We're running out of runway!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"We have to help them," Goku said, "Get a hold of the planes and stop them." "Right," they all agreed and sprung into action.

"The planes they stopped," Sailor Moon said. "Look," Sailor Mercury said. They saw the Z warriors holding the airplanes back. "Thanks," Sailor Moon said with a huge grin. Jadeite then used his power to levitate the Z warriors up and threw them into the nearby river. "Oh no!" Sailor Moon cried. Jadeite laughed and the planes began to follow the girls again. "Sailor Moon you distract the planes," Sailor Mars said. "Wait why me?" Sailor Moon whined. Sailor Moon began running and the planes followed her. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury yelled sending a fog over the landing strip. Sailor Mars then sent an evil banishing charm onto Jadeite. The charm caused his power to become disarranged and the planes all headed for him. They chased him right into the Sailor Scouts. "Jadeite, you underestimated us. Together we are stronger than all of your evil," Sailor Moon said. "How?" Jadeite asked them. "I shall punish you on behalf of the moon!" Sailor Moon yelled reaching for her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled throwing it. Jadeite ducked from the tiara but was forced to flee when a plane was practically on top of him. The planes stopped and the girls cheered. They heard a splashing and saw the Z warriors bobbing in the river. Sailor Moon rushed to the bank and helped them up. "What happened to Jadeite?" Gohan asked coughing. "We defeated him of course," Sailor Moon said matter-of-factly and smiled. They looked at her amazed that she did it. "So he's defeated? Gone? From you girls?" Vegeta asked. "Yes, why is that so hard for you to believe?!" Sailor Moon snapped and pushed him back in into the river. She turned on her heels and walked away with the Sailor Scouts very happy with themselves.

The next day Serena and Molly stayed after school to cheer on Molly's childhood friend in a tennis tournament. "Katie, Katie!" they chanted. Katie was doing an amazing job scoring and beating her opponents. A red sports car came speeding up to where the girls were. A man with long auburn hair stepped out. "I think I'm in love," Molly said seeing the man. "Don't be silly," Serena told her, "He's the owner of those companies that just moved here." He jumped over the fence surrounding the tennis ring startling everyone. He then began to give Katie instructions on how to hit the tennis ball. He introduced himself as Maxfield Stanton. Katie dropped her racket and Maxfield bent over to pick it up. Serena had a really bad feeling of something she just couldn't place when he bent over her racket and picked it up. Katie served again and the ball literally made a hole in the ground from where it hit. Katie looked around for Maxfield but couldn't find him and none one else remembered seeing him leave.

Later at the temple Luna told the three girls Ami, Rei, and Serena that she found out the enemy was an evil force called the Negaverse. Serena tried to convince the girls that they should take tennis lessons to prepare to fight the Negaverse. The others told Serena to do what she wanted while they came up with a plan to defeat the Negaverse. Serena was so angry with them that she left the meeting and went home. When she got home she found Molly sitting in her room. "Sorry Serena," Molly said, "Your Dad let me in." "It's okay what's wrong?" Serena asked. "I'm worried about Katie," Molly told her, "She's become so mean. It's like she's not the same person." Molly started crying then. "Don't cry Molly," Serena told her, "I'll help you figure out what's wrong with Katie." "You will?" Molly asked. "Of course," Serena said and they left Serena's house to go to the tennis field. "What's wrong Serena?" Molly asked when Serena stopped short. _I've got a bad feeling_. Serena thought to herself. _It might be the Negaverse. If I could defeat them all by myself that would show snotty Rei and Luna._ Serena shook her head at Molly and they ran onto the field to stop Katie from the match she was playing against two guys. Katie demanded that they leave and when they refused she raised her tennis racket and a gust of dark energy blew them away. A monster came from the racket and started draining Katie's energy. "It's the Negaverse I knew it!" Serena proclaimed proudly to herself. She made sure an unconscious Molly was safe and ran behind a bush. She threw up her hand and said, "Moon Prism Power!" She became Sailor Moon and confronted her enemy. "Hey Negaverse creep!" she said, "I am Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice. In the name of the moon I shall right all wrongs and triumph over all that is evil and that means you!" "Is that a challenge?" the enemy asked. She hit a dark energy ball at Sailor Moon enclosing her in a tennis ball. The enemy then proceeded to lift her into the air causing Sailor Moon to freak out. "NO! I HATE HEIGHTS!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "This is bad," Goku said watching from the side. Gohan nodded. They had followed Serena and Molly to the tennis field. They decided to interfere and help Sailor Moon. Goku sent and energy blast right at the monster causing it to lose its concentration and causing Sailor Moon to turn back to normal and fall from the sky causing her to scream more. Gohan flew up into the air and caught his little sister placing her gently on the ground. "Thanks," she murmured. "It's not over yet," he said and sure enough the enemy then began throwing fire balls at them. Sailor Moon ran from them but tripped and landed flat on her face. She looked up and saw a fire ball heading straight for her. She screamed her head off and felt herself being lifted by strong arms just before the fire ball hit her. She looked up to her rescuer and saw Trunks. Sailor Moon blushed fiercely. _Great now I'm a damsel in distress._ She thought. "Finish this!" Goku shouted to her over his shoulder. She nodded and reached for her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled throwing it. It hit the enemy causing it to vaporize into moon dust which disappeared. Sailor Moon turned around to find Trunks but he, her father, and brother were all gone.

"What made you come?" Gohan asked Trunks as they were flying back. "I don't know," he responded, "I felt I had to come. There's something about that girl that makes me want to save her." Goku and Gohan looked at each other but didn't say anything else as they flew.

The next day Molly and Serena watched Katie play tennis again. "It's weird Serena," Molly said, "Katie doesn't remember anything at all from yesterday." "Yeah weird," Serena said looking down at her feet. Molly went to play a game with Katie and Serena became absorbed in her own thoughts. She wanted so badly to tell Trunks about her being Sailor Moon. She really didn't care what Luna thought. Maybe it wouldn't complicate things. Maybe he would help them. "Serena!" she heard Trunks call her, "Come on we've got to go to my house or my Dad will be furious!" Serena frowned but obeyed. She looked up to see a tennis ball served by Molly come straight for her face and hit her in the face. Serena screamed and fell down. Molly and Trunks rushed over to her. "I'm okay, "I just need a little nap," Serena said and passed out. "Oh man my Dad is not gonna like this," Trunks sighed at his unconscious girl friend's form lying in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Life Is So Complicated

I do not own DBZ or SM

Serena was getting sick of this. Demands from her family to practice fighting. Demands from Luna and the other Sailor Scouts to concentrate on the enemy. Demands from her teacher in school to pay attention and study. She was sick of demands. Serena was hiding from everyone today. She was also sick of Molly. Molly was ignoring Melvin, who Serena knew had a really big crush on Molly, but Molly was drooling all over Maxfield, who Serena recently knew was Nephlite, Jadeite's replacement. Serena had tried to warn Molly but she wouldn't listen to her. Molly had even put herself in a lot of danger because of this creep. Serena was deeply worried for her friend. Trunks was acting strange with her also. She knew he felt bad for liking Sailor Moon but he didn't know that she was Sailor Moon. Keeping it a secret was more complicated then telling him would probably be. Serena also had a really bad feeling her Dad and brother knew who Sailor Moon was. They cornered her one evening and said that if she ever needed help with anything to come to them and they would help her and any friends she had. They really freaked her out. She just couldn't deal with this drama anymore. Serena decided to just go home and sleep it off. Sleeping always made her feel better. Serena was in a very nice dream of her and Trunks getting married when her mother barged into her home and said Molly was on the phone for her. Serena groggily went down stairs to talk to her friend. "Serena?" Molly said softly into the phone. "Yes," Serena groggily responded. "I'm sorry to call you but I didn't know you else to call. Maxfield he came to me he said his name was Nephlite and he wanted me to help him to join Sailor Moon. He asked me who she was, but I don't know. I'm sorry Serena," Molly cried into the phone and hung up. "What was that about?" Luna asked Serena. "Molly said Nephlite told her who he really is and he wants to meet Sailor Moon because he's in some sort of trouble," Serena said. She crept up the stairs, dressed, and went into her parent's room. "Mom I'm going to Molly's," Serena whispered into her mother's ear. "Okay," her mother grunted in her sleep. "It could be a trap," Luna told her. "Well we'll just have to take the chance," Serena said bolting out of the house.

"What did Serena say?" Goku asked Chichi. "Something about going to Molly's house," she responded sleepily. "At 2 in the morning?!" Goku shouted sitting straight up in bed. "Yep," Chichi said going back to sleep. Goku jumped out of bed and ran to wake Gohan. The two of them went straight after Serena to Molly's house.

Serena ran as fast as she could to Molly's house. When she was in an ally almost there she decided to transform. "Moon Prism Power!" she shouted and transformed. "Ha, ha, ha," she heard, "Thank you for revealing your true identity Sailor Moon." Serena recognized the voice as Nephlite's. He appeared in front of her and she said, "Please don't tell anyone it can be our little secret. Okay?" "It won't matter because you're going to be history," Nephlite told her and began sending dark energy blasts at her. Sailor Moon screamed and dodged the attacks though not very gracefully. Goku and Gohan arrived to see her fall flat on her face from dodging. Suddenly a blast from the side stopped Nephlite from sending another blast her way. The interrupter jumped in front of Sailor Moon and everyone recognized Trunks. "My hero," Sailor Moon said hugging his arm making him slightly uncomfortable. "You shouldn't pick on little girls," Trunks said to Nephlite. "Hey," Sailor Moon whined. Nephlite seemed to be distracted by something else altogether. "Whatever," Nephlite said, "Now that I know who you really are Sailor Moon I can come after you whenever I want." And he disappeared. "Oh no!" Sailor Moon whined. "Don't worry about it. I'll protect you," Trunks said. "Thank you," Sailor Moon squeaked blushing, "I have to go. Bye." And she left him and went on to Molly's house. When Sailor Moon got there she saw an enemy carrying Molly from her house. "We have to alert the Sailor Scouts," Luna said.

Sailor Moon got the other Sailor Scouts together and they began looking for Molly. "Sailor Moon!" Gohan yelled, he and Goku had still been following her, "I sense a strange energy coming from the park!" "Thanks," Sailor Moon yelled back and the three scouts ran to the park. When they got there they found Nephlite had been wounded badly by three ugly plant-like enemies and Molly was trying to protect him. "Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled, "This ends now! In the name of the Moon I'll punish you!" "We'll take care of you first!" one of the enemies shouted and they began attacking the Sailor Scouts. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury yelled sending a think fog over them. Sailor Moon took her tiara and threw it yelling, "Moon Tiara Magic!" All three enemies were destroyed. After, Nephlite addressed Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, it looks like your identity will remain a secret after all." "What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked him. "I'm sorry Molly," Nephlite said. "Nephlite, no, please don't go," Molly cried but he disappeared. The Sailor Scouts just stood and watched the sad ending since there was really nothing they could do. Sailor Moon helped the distraught Molly get back home. She then detransformed back into Serena. She started crying when she thought about what had just happened. She took off running with Luna calling after her where she was going. Serena didn't know where she was going she just let her feet carry her as fast as they could. After she ran for a very long time she realized she was in Trunk's neighbourhood. She ran to his house and knocked down the door waking everyone inside the house up. Goku and Gohan followed her knowing there was going to be trouble with Bulma. Everyone in the house came running downstairs and Serena flung herself into Trunks' arms crying her eyes out. "What's going on here?!" Bulma demanded. "Come in here and we'll tell you," Goku said motioning for the adults to go into the kitchen, and explained what had happened in the park to them. "I think right now she just needs comfort and reassurance," Goku finished. "Poor thing to witness that," Bulma said feeling sorry for Serena. Trunks had moved them to a chair and put her on his lap where she cried into his shirt. She cried until they all fell asleep where they were and she did herself.

The next morning everyone woke up stiff and uncomfortable. Serena said she was sorry and Goku and Gohan took her home. Serena got dressed and started walking slowly to school. She didn't care how late she was, and she figured Molly wouldn't even be in today after last night. She shivered as she thought about it. Serena walked right into three big burly guys. "I'm sorry," Serena said. "Apology not accepted," one of them said and the other two began to advance on Serena. Serena started to get nervous. "You better leave that girl alone," some girl's voice said. Serena looked and saw a tall girl with long curly brown hair in a ponytail. She flipped and beat the three guys. "Are you alright?" the girl asked Serena. "Yes, thank you," Serena stammered a little stunned. The girl walked away and Serena sensed something from her but dismissed it when she saw her earrings. _Wow how pretty._ She thought to herself. Serena got to school and was scolded for being an hour late but she really didn't care. _I'm surprised you came. You were really upset last night._ Trunks thought to her. _I didn't really have a choice because of my mother._ Serena thought back. _Here I got something for you I thought it might make you feel better._ Trunks thought and handed her a gold star shaped locket. Serena opened it and listed to the music. She smiled at him briefly because Ms. Haruna yelled at them to pay attention. At lunch Serena went outside to eat her lunch. While she was walking she noticed the girl from earlier that morning. Serena hid behind a tree and wondered what she was doing at her school. "Serena," Melvin tapped her on the back scaring her, "That's the new transfer student. I heard she got kicked out of her old school for fighting. You better not go near her." That made Serena really angry. She really hated people telling her what to do so she marched right over to the girl and introduced her self. "Hi! I'm Serena," she said. "Oh you're that girl from this morning. My name's Lita. Here have a seat," the girl said scooting over for Serena. Lita picked up a box at her feet and opened the lid, "Here do you want one of my homemade muffins?" "Yeah!" Serena gasped and grabbed one stuffing it into her face. "Wow this is so yummy!" Serena squealed. "Are you sure you even tasted it?" Lita asked laughing at her new friend. "AMI! TRUNKS!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs. "What?" they both asked coming to the sound of her voice. "You gotta try these muffins. They're so yummy!" Serena squealed.

After school Serena took Lita to the Arcade. "Serena," Ami, carrying Luna, and Rei called her. "We've been waiting for you. We were supposed to have a meeting at your house remember?" Ami said to her. "No," Serena said, "Hey Lita. You know Ami, but this is Rei, and my cat Luna. I was supposed to meet them at my house to study, but someone forgot to remind me." "I did!" Rei defended herself, "I called you this morning and you swore that you were paying attention!" "And you believed me?" Serena asked. "Of course I believed you! You meatball head! And I shouldn't have to call you every time we have to meet!" Rei yelled. "Well you shouldn't call so early in the morning!" Serena yelled back. "Wow you two are really good friends. It shows," Lita commented. "What do you mean?!" the other two girls yelled at Lita. "It's almost as if you two were sisters or something," Lita said. All the girls heard commotion coming from a corner in the arcade and went to see what was happening. They saw a guy who was really good at the claw machine. "Who's he? He looks just like my old boyfriend," Lita said. "That's game-machine Joe. People call him that here because he's so good. When he plays he always gets all the toys he wants and then he gives them to poor kids," Serena shared her miniscule knowledge. "You know this but you can't remember the character's in a book?" Rei asked. "No one asked for your comment," Serena spat. Joe left the arcade and the girls decided to go home as well since it was getting late.

While Serena and Luna were walking home they saw Lita defending Joe from someone who was dressed in the same thing the other Negaverse henchmen wore. Serena ran down to help but the person fled. "What happened?" Serena asked. "It was her," Lita explained. "Don't touch me!" Joe snapped got up and walked up. Lita followed him. "Serena, I sense very strange energy from both of them let's follow them but discreetly," Luna said. "Right. Lita wait I'm coming with you!" Serena yelled running after her friend. "Yeah that's discreet Serena," Luna sighed and followed her charge. Serena caught up with Lita outside a café. Serena saw a goofy look on Lita's face and recognized it from appearing on her own face multiple times. "Hey Luna are you sure those forces you felt weren't love?" Serena whispered. Serena saw Joe motion for Lita to join him in the café. "I don't know," Lita stalled. "You follow this guy around town and now you decide to get shy? You are going in there," Serena said and pushed Lita into the café. Serena watched from outside. Suddenly the same girl that attacked Joe from earlier appeared and chased him out of the café and down the street. "Lita are you alright? How do you feel?" Serena asked her new friend who had been knocked down by the other girl. "Angry!" Lita yelled and ran after Joe and his assailant. Serena followed and transformed into Sailor Moon. She saw the enemy girl take a crystal out of Joe's body and it looked like big trouble. "Drop that crystal!" Sailor Moon demanded. The girl just laughed, rose into the air, and disappeared. Joe suddenly screamed and turned into a monster. The monster began to attack Sailor Moon who fell down on her face. Lita ran to help Sailor Moon and lifted the enemy over her head. As she did this the insignia of Jupiter appeared on her forehead. Sailor Moon gasped. She fumbled around and took out Sailor Jupiter's transformational pen. Lita threw the enemy and Sailor Moon yelled to Lita, "Take this and shout Jupiter Power!" Lita raised the stick above her head and shouted, "Jupiter Power!" Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter. She wore a sailor suit similar to Sailor Moon's but green with pink bows and ankle boots. The emerald on Sailor Moon's brooch sparkled. "Last one!" Sailor Moon chirped cheerfully only to them scream and dodge another attack from the enemy, but she was too late and a claw grabbed her. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter yelled and a big bolt of lighting hit the enemy causing his hold on Sailor Moon to break. "Try your new power!" Luna yelled to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon concentrated. She put her hand diagonally out stretched in front of her. A charge of electricity formed between them. She closed her hands and brought them to her side compacting the electricity. "Sparkling White Crasher!" Sailor Moon yelled throwing the electricity at the enemy. He fell and Sailor Moon reached for her tiara. "No!" Luna yelled jumping toward Sailor Moon. "What?" she asked confused. "He's still a person if you do that you'll kill him," Luna told her. "Then what am I supposed to do?!" Sailor Moon whined. "Use this," Luna said jumping into the air and making a strange wand appear, "Protect this until we find the princess." The wand was a pink stick with a gold crescent moon on the top. "Sailor Moon say Moon Healing Activation!" Luna directed her. "Okay, Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon yelled spinning the wand around her forming a circle. A strange power emanated from the wand and the enemy transformed back into Joe.

That night Trunks had a very upsetting dream. He was standing far off from a girl who was pleading to him in a strange place that felt somehow familiar. "Please the Imperial Silver Crystal, please," the girl implored him. "What is it, how do I get it?" Trunks asked the mysterious girl. "The seven rainbow crystals, I need the Imperial Silver Crystal, please help me," the girl pleaded again before he woke up. Trunks decided that he had to help whoever that girl was. Somehow she felt very close to him and he wanted to help her. He had to get the seven rainbow crystals and get the Imperial Silver Crystal somehow. If only he knew how. He heard earlier Goku and Gohan tell his mother and father about a new enemy that had taken a rainbow crystal from a person. The Sailor Scouts they would know where the crystals were he would have to follow them and get the crystals for himself to help that girl. He had to help that girl in his dream.


	5. Chapter 5

From Bad To Worse

I do not own DBZ and SM

The next two weeks went from bad to worse. Trunks had only been able to collect three of the rainbow crystals and Zoisite and Malikite, the two new enemies, had the other three. Serena was also very upset today. She had witnessed Sailor Moon making a rescue of people from an accident. Something about that deeply disturbed her although he couldn't figure out why since she continuously praised Sailor Moon. When he questioned her about it she said it was complicated. She left him and said she had to go to Rei's because she promised to help around the temple since they were short handed, so he went home.

Serena ran to the temple as fast as she could. When she got there she tried to tell everyone what had happened, but she only succeeded in confusing them because she was talking so fast. "Take a deep breath and try again Serena," Rei snapped. Serena managed to calm herself down enough to explain that she had seen Sailor Moon rescue to window washers from falling to the ground. "What?!" everyone asked astonished. They concluded that it was defiantly a copy cat but they couldn't make up their minds if she was a friend or not to them. Rei did a fire reading and discovered that the other Sailor Moon was tied up by Malikite in a construction site. The girls rushed there but when they arrived the Z warriors were already there. "Serena what are you doing here?" Trunks asked her when the girls arrived. "ME? Um…um.. What are you doing here? Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Serena retorted. The others got the hint that she was trying to get rid of them so she could transform. The fake Sailor Moon revealed herself to be none other than Zoisite. "That's it now I'm really steamed you faker!" Serena yelled stepping forward. "Oh really?" Zoisite said mockingly. "That's right and you're going down Zoisite! Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted throwing her hand into the air. A blinding light surrounded Serena causing them to close their eyes briefly. Then they saw her in a white leotard and ribbons surrounded her arms and became gloves, ribbons surrounded her legs and her boots appeared. Another flash of light and her skirt formed. Her tiara appeared on her forehead, her collar on her throat, and the red disks on her hair. The red goggles swept across her face and she struck a pose transformed completely into Sailor Moon. "What? Serena's Sailor Moon?" Trunks and Goten said astounded. She looked at him and took off her goggles and they disappeared in her hand. The others couldn't believe what she had just done. She had given up her secret right before them. The other girls ran around her and pulled their transformational sticks out. "Mercury Power!" Ami shouted. "Mars Power!" Rei shouted. "Jupiter Power!" Lita shouted and they transformed into the other Sailor Scouts. The scouts also took off their goggles since the others now knew who they were. "How convenient," Zoisite said and laughed menacingly. "Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Moon yelled pointing her finger at Zoisite and sending a beam of energy toward her. Zoisite however was to fast and dodged it. She began to attack Trunks demanding he give her his rainbow crystals if he wanted to save his precious little Sailor Scouts. Malikite then used his power to trap the Sailor Scouts under a dome. "Oh no! Now what?" Sailor Moon whined. "Let's try to break it," Sailor Mars offered. "Sparkling White Crasher!" Sailor Moon yelled sending electricity at the side of the dome but it only ended up electrocuting the scouts. "Let us try!" Goku offered. "Not at the dome!" Mercury shouted to him, "Hit Malikite." The Z warriors then began to gang up on Malikite, but they were no match for him. Trunks knew what he had to do even though he promised the princess in his dreams he just couldn't let anything happen to Serena. "Let them go," he said, "I'll give you the crystals." "No!" Sailor Moon cried. "She's right; don't be stupid boy!" Vegeta snapped. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" someone yelled. An orange chain that seamed to be made of hearts shot from somewhere above and broke the dome on the scouts. The scouts looked to see their saviour and saw a girl with long blond hair half up in a red bow. She had a sailor outfit that was orange with blue bows and orange high heels. "Sailor Venus?" Sailor Moon asked. "That's right," Sailor Venus said, "Now let's get rid of these losers." "You got lucky this time but everybody's luck runs out at some point!" Malikite said and he and Zoisite disappeared. "Finally a full fledged team!" Sailor Moon squealed hugging Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon looked up and saw the Z warriors looking at her. She walked toward them. "I…I…I..," she stammered looking at each of them she just didn't know what to say. "Serena, why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Trunks asked her. Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry," she said turning on her heels and ran away the sailor scouts right behind her. "What did I tell her Artemis? Don't let them know; it will complicate things. But do I know anything? No, she just had to go and ruin everything!" Luna was venting to a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. "Luna, calm down the poor girl's upset," Artemis told her. "Kitty?" Trunks asked. Both cats froze solid they had forgotten they were still there. "Meow?" Luna said. "We know you can talk so you better start talking!" Vegeta yelled at the cats making them jump. "Vegeta calm down," Goku said, "Let's go back to our house maybe Serena went home, although I doubt it, and we'll let them explain." The cats seeing that they really had no choice agreed. At the house they explained how Luna found Serena and her destiny to be Sailor Moon and protect the Moon Princess. The adults smiled at each other since they knew who the moon princess was but they all understood not to say anything about it.

Serena detransformed and ran till she fell down. The other girls surrounded her and detransformed as well. "It'll be alright," Lita said trying to calm her friend. "You'll see everything will work out," Ami added. "Don't be so sad we'll figure this out together tomorrow; right now you need to sleep," the girl who was Sailor Venus said. "But I can't go home now," Serena choked. "You can have a room at the temple if you like?" Rei offered. Serena nodded and went to the temple with Rei.

Serena went to school the next day. Ami and Lita helped her stay as far from Trunks as possible. Serena felt she just couldn't deal with this right now. As she was on her way back to the temple for the meeting he approached her. "Serena," he said, "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday." Her eyes filled with tears again and she threw her self at him crying. He picked her up and flew her to the top of a building so she could cry without being disturbed. "I'm sorry," she finally choked out, "I should have told you from the beginning. I wanted to so badly but." She stopped short when he leaned down and kissed her. She calmed down and felt so warm. "Don't worry I promise I'll help you," he said. He brought them back down to the street. "I have to go somewhere but you need to go home," he said and kissed her again. "Where are you going?" she asked. "It's not important," he said shaking his head, "Just go home your mother is worried." He turned and left her. She knew something was wrong and there was no way she was letting him go that easily. She followed him to an alley near the Starlight Tower. She reached her hand out and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and knocked her hand away. "Serena?" he asked, "Why are you following me?" "Look buster I know you too well and something's bothering you and I want to know what," she pouted. "Go home," he said and started walking toward the tower. "You've got some nerve!" she yelled after him, she thought,, and then said to herself," I'm gonna find out what that guy's up to." They were almost at the tower when a red light surrounded them both. "What going on?" she cried. "Serena, get out of here!" Trunks yelled. "I wish I could," she whined and they were both transported inside the tower.

"Where is she?" Rei demanded. "Is this the Sailor Scout meeting," a girl walked up to Rei, Ami, and Lita. "Who are you?" Lita asked. "Sailor Venus?" Ami guessed. "That's right. I'm Mina," she introduced herself. "And I'm her guardian Artemis," the cat introduced himself to the girls. Right behind her the Z warriors came running toward the temple. "Are we late?" Goku asked. The girls tensed. "No I'm afraid Serena hasn't shown up for the meeting and she should have been here by now even with detention," Luna sighed. "Serena's not a Sailor Scout she's a failure scout!" Rei screamed. "Rei please I'm very worried about Serena," Ami said. Artemis and Mina looked at each other and turned to leave. "Hey where are you going?" Krillin asked. "We passed the Starlight Tower on our way here and got some really bad vibes from it. You guys coming?" Mina asked them. "Yes," everyone said. The girls transformed and they all went to the Starlight Tower.

Inside the tower Zoisite was waiting for Trunks and Serena. "Alright here's my end of the bargain," she said walking toward them but stopping halfway and placing three rainbow crystals on the floor. "Are you okay?" Trunks whispered to her. She nodded and Trunks stood up and placed his three rainbow crystals with the other three. Malikite appeared and took all six away. "What is this?" Trunks demanded, "Are you backing out of our fight?" "Someone's got to hold the crystals while you duel," Malikite said and disappeared. "I want those crystals back here now!" Trunks demanded and shot and energy blast at Zoisite scratching her face. "Fine you have two minuets to get to the top floor other wise I'll assume you're not interested. She disappeared and the ceiling became giant icicles. They began falling and forced Serena and Trunks to run. "Somebody get me out of here!" Serena screamed as she ran. "The elevator!" Trunks yelled to her. "Aren't you supposed to use the stairs in case of emergency?" she asked. "What stairs?" he snapped. "Good point," she mused. They reached the elevator and got in just in time. "Good we're safe," Serena sighed in relief. "It's not over yet," Trunks said walking to her. He put his arms around her and held her close to him. "I won't let anything happen to you," he said. "Trunks?" Serena asked, "Why are you after the rainbow crystals? Oh I'm sorry I guess that's nosey of me." "I've been having these dreams," he told her still holding her close, "There's this princess who keeps begging me to bring her this Imperial Silver Crystal. I think she may be the princess you're supposed to protect." Serena put her arms around him and thought about what he had just said.

When the others arrived at the tower Mercury did a scan of the building. "Serena and Trunks are trapped in an elevator," she told everyone, "And all the doors are sealed shut. There's no way in." "Oh please," Vegeta snickered and sent a blast at one of the doors destroying it. The Sailor Scouts were a little shocked while the Z warriors sighed. "Nothing like the direct approach," Sailor Jupiter said under her breath and they ran into the building.

Suddenly the elevator stopped. Serena and Trunks saw the door to the elevator disappear and felt evil take over the tower. Zoisite stood at the top of the elevator shaft and sent a fire ball toward them. Serena quickly transformed. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" she shouted sending a stream of water at the fire ball extinguishing it. Trunks picked her up and flew them both out of the elevator and up to the top floor. "Sailor Moon," Trunks said putting her down, "Please let me fight her alone." "No we can beat her together," she insisted. "Serena, I have to do this alone," he said again. "I know so you can save your princess," she grumbled and blushed slightly. "Well yeah," he said awkwardly. "Fine," she sighed, "But I'm not leaving." Trunks faced Zoisite and Sailor Moon saw something out of the corner of her eye. For her it all happened so fast. An ice crystal shot out of the ground and went strait for Trunks. "Watch out!" she screamed but it was too late. As he turned to look the ice went right through him. "NO!" Sailor Moon screamed and ran to him. He fell and she caught his head placing it in her lap as she kneeled beside him. "It's up to you now to get the crystals and save the princess," he whispered. "No, Trunks don't leave me. Please don't go. I love you," Sailor Moon whispered crying. One of her tears began to sparkle and a strange energy surrounded her. The others ran into the room right after everything happened. They saw Sailor Moon's tear glowing and stood in awe. Suddenly the seven rainbow crystals appeared. "What's happening?" Piccolo asked. "The crystals they're becoming one," Luna explained to them then she gasped, 'The Imperial Silver Crystal!" The seven crystals joined together and became one bright shining crystal. The crescent moon wand appeared and the crystal set itself inside the golden crescent moon. "Now what happens?" Gohan whispered. "Maybe the princess will be revealed!" Luna said hopefully. Sailor Moon looked up above her. It was calling to her. It was hers to have and keep safe. She laid Trunks on the ground and stood up. "It's Sailor Moon! She's the Moon Princess!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. Sailor Moon took the crescent moon wand and a bright light surrounded her. Her sailor scout outfit became a long white dress and her tiara vanished leaving a gold crescent moon mark on her forehead. Princess Serenity kneeled back down and picked up Trunks' head and laid it on her lap. "I want that crystal and I want it now!" Zoisite demanded and sent a blast of dark energy at Princess Serenity and Trunks. Princess Serenity crossed her arms in front of her face with wand in hand. The energy had nothing but the effect of a strong wind on her. She raised the wand and said softly, "Cosmic Moon Power." The imperial silver crystal shone with a bright warm light and knocked Zoisite away. "You're free Serenity," Trunks whispered, "I remember everything so clearly now. I was Prince Trunks." Princess Serenity's face became strange. "Yes, I am remembering now too. I was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and you were the prince from Earth. One day we were to marry, but Queen Beryl attacked the Moon and you were going to protect my kingdom. It was the last time I saw you, but set me free again like in our dream. We are free," she said becoming Sailor Moon again and passing out. "Serena!" the scouts yelled and ran to her side. They laid her back. "She just fainted," Sailor Venus informed them. "How princess like," Sailor Mercury commented. "All those memories rushing back must have overloaded her royal circuits," Artemis said.

They then turned their attention to Trunks. "He's badly wounded," Sailor Mars told them. Malikite then appeared and Trunks disappeared from Sailor Mars' arms and into his. He and Zoisite then disappeared. "What's happening?!" Vegeta demanded. "I don't know," Sailor Venus stuttered. "We need to get out of here," Sailor Mercury said and began working on her computer. Sailor Jupiter put Sailor Moon on her back. "I'll carry her," Gohan offered. "No she's our princess," Sailor Jupiter said shaking her head. "But she's my sister," Gohan insisted. "I can take you on!" Sailor Jupiter snapped getting defensive. "But can you take on all of us?" Vegeta snickered. "No, but I won't let you touch her," Sailor Jupiter retorted. "Just let it go," Goku said stepping between them, "Sailor Mercury, have you found a way out of here?" "No the evil energy completely warped the dimensions, but I think the exist is this way," she said and started walking. The others had no choice but to follow. "Mercury, have you found a way out yet?" Sailor Jupiter complained after a while, "Serena may be a princess but she isn't light." "I heard that," Sailor Moon's voice came muffled from Sailor Jupiter's back. Sailor Jupiter set her on her feet and Sailor Moon looked around confused. "Do you remember anything?" Sailor Mars asked her. Sailor Moon looked at her hand. She was clutching the crescent moon wand and the Imperial Silver Crystal. Everything came flooding back to her. She and Trunks being trapped in the elevator. Them escaping from the elevator. Zoisite hurting Trunks. She turning into the moon princess. She looked at everyone but noticed someone missing. "Where's Trunks?" Sailor Moon asked. No one answered her. Most looked at the ground. "Is he?" she started but couldn't get the words out. "No he's not dead," Sailor Venus assured her. "Then where is he? Did you just abandon him there?" Sailor Moon asked. "Don't be stupid of course we didn't leave him there," Vegeta snapped causing her to recoil. The Z warriors were surprised she had never been affected by Vegeta's words before. "The Negaverse took him away and we couldn't stop them," Sailor Mars explained. "Artemis, I think we better tell them what we remember now," Luna said. Everyone looked at the cats.

"A long time ago there was a state in our Solar System known as the Silver Millennium. All the planets were in habited and at peace with one another. The dominant kingdom was on the moon. It was ruled by Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serenity. The Sailor Scouts were each princesses of their own respective planets, but also part of Serenity's court. Vegeta, you and Bulma were the king and queen of the earth, and Trunks was you son, the prince of the Earth. You others were a part of their court. It was not by coincidence that you met; it was your destiny. One day the prince of the earth and the princess of the moon fell in love and wished to be married. It was at this point the Negaverse found its opportunity to attack the Moon Kingdom and steal its treasure, the Imperial Silver Crystal. With it was the only way the Negaverse could achieve its goal of complete control of the Universe. We all, earth and moon, tried to stop the Negaverse but failed. Everyone on the moon was destroyed except myself, Artemis, and Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity used the Imperial Silver Crystal to banish the Negaverse and let all those who had perished on the moon be reborn. Um, most of you were reborn on earth, but even those that weren't were destined to return to whence they came to restore the Silver Millennium and save the prince and princess," Luna told them. "Luna and I were sent to keep an eye out for trouble and if the Negaverse should ever break its seal we could resurrect the Sailor Scouts," Artemis added. Everyone reflected on the story Luna and Artemis had told them. "Well I've got some good news," Sailor Mercury declared after a while, "I think I found a way out." "Good we can get out of here and devise a plan," Sailor Venus said. "Count me out," Sailor Moon grumbled. "What?" every asked surprised. "Count me out. I quit," Sailor Moon said firmly. "But you can't you're the moon princess," Sailor Jupiter said soothingly. "No I'm not!" Sailor Moon yelled jumping up, "My name is Serena. I'm not the moon princess! I'm not Sailor Moon! Not moon anything!" Everyone was surprised by her outburst. Sailor Mars approached her and slapped her across the face. "Listen Meatball Head!" she snapped at Sailor Moon, "You're the princess you have to deal with it. You have to save Trunks." "No, I can't," Sailor Moon said crying, "And I won't loose any more important people because of it. Mercury, get me out of here!" They began walking when they heard a malicious laugh. Malikite appeared. "You're not going anywhere until I get that crystal," he told them. The Sailor Scouts stood defensively around Sailor Moon who just looked scared to death. "You'll have to get through us first!" Venus and Jupiter shouted. They shot their attacks at Malikite, but he just reflected the attacks back at them knocking them unconscious. Mars and Mercury then stood in front of Sailor Moon. "Stop, you don't have to do this," Sailor Moon pleaded. "Yes we do," Sailor Mars said, "It's our duty to protect the Imperial Silver Crystal and the Moon Princess." Malikite just knocked them out of the way and they also fell unconscious. "Serena the only way to end this is to fight!" Goku yelled at her. "But I can't!" she cried. "Yes you can!" everyone yelled. _Serena. _She heard in her mind. _Trunks? _She thought tentatively. _You're the only one who can save me please fight._ Trunks thought to her. Sailor Moon raised her wand. "What are you going to do?" Malikite asked mockingly. _For my love, for my friends, for my family, for our future._ She thought to herself. "Cosmic Moon Power!" she yelled. A bright, warm light flowed from the crystal. She focused all her energy into driving the evil away and the crystal shone brighter. It drove Malikite to retreat and completely destroyed the evil in the building leaving it in ruins. _Did I do that?_ She thought to herself. The power from the crystal had knocked the others unconscious as well. Sailor Moon ditransformed and became Serena. She walked over to the edge of the ruins and watched the sun slowly set over the water. She held the wand and crystal close to her and thought: _Now what?_ Slowly the others woke up and approached her. Serena turned around and saw her family and friends. The people she cared for the most in the world. She looked up into the night sky and at the full moon above her. It was all so unreal yet all so real. Serena smiled at the people before her and said, "I'm hungry can we go home?" They all stared at her in shock. "She sure bounces back fast," Luna sighed. "How about we go get some ice cream?" Mina suggested. "Yes!" Serena shouted throwing her fist into the air. She lost her balance however and fell into the water behind her. Everyone laughed at the clumsy princess and helped her up. Serena went home to dry off. Before she went to bed she took out the star locket Trunks had given her. She opened it and began to cry. She fell asleep crying listening to the music of the locket.


	6. Chapter 6

True Love Conquers All

I do not own DBZ or SM

Serena refused to leave her room. She stayed there for a few days and everyone was worried. "This is ridiculous," 18 said and rose to go to Serena's room. "Wait she's really upset we don't want to upset her more," Krillin tried to appease his wife. "Krillin I still have my mission don't forget that," 18 snapped and went up to Serena's room. Everyone hesitantly followed. Serena was sitting on the floor by her window sill. Serena had her arms crossed resting on the windowsill and her head on her arms. She was in a simple pink sundress and her hair was down. "Serena?" Rei asked quietly she was scared to see the bubbly blonde so depressed. Serena looked up at everyone with big sad blue eyes. "Serena I brought your work from school so you won't fall behind," Ami said. Serena didn't respond she just nodded her consent. "Hey Serena, do you wanna go to the Arcade?" Lita asked. Again she didn't respond but shook her head no. "Omigaud Serena your hair is so long," Molly said kneeling beside her. "It won't stop growing," Serena sighed running her fingers through her even longer than usual hair. "It used to be really long when…ah…a long time ago," Mina said remembering Molly didn't know about Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity. "I know, why don't we go get it cut? It'll get you out of the house," Mina offered. Serena picked up her hair and looked at the ends unpleasantly. "Okay," she finally said softly. "Let's brush it first," Mina said cautiously. Serena looked at herself in her vanity mirror and laughed. Her hair was in so many knots and sticking up in random places. Hearing her laughed calmed everyone down and they left Serena's room. Mina brushed the knots out of Serena's hair and they left.

Serena and Mina went to the beauty salon, and Mina had her hair washed and dried. Serena had her hair cut and washed. While the beautician was conditioning Serena's hair she stopped. She had stopped for a few minutes, but was still holding down Serena's head over the sink. "Um are you finished?" Serena asked feeling uncomfortable. She started to get a bad feeling. "We've got you now Sailor Moon!" the beautician yelled turning into a monster and attacking Mina. "What?" Serena jumped up aggravated. "We know it's you," the monster said holding Mina, "We have a piece of your hair and matched it!" _My hair must have gotten on her when she brushed it._ Serena thought to herself. "Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled crouching behind the sink. She transformed into Sailor Moon and stepped from behind the sink. "Let her go you Negatrash!" Sailor Moon yelled. "What Sailor Moon?" the monster yelled confused. That's right now let that innocent girl go!" Sailor Moon yelled. The monster threw Mina to the floor and charged at Sailor Moon. Mina crawled behind a wall and yelled, "Venus Power!" She transformed into Sailor Venus, and saw Sailor Moon being chased by the monster. Some things never change, Sailor Venus thought to herself smiling. She raised her hand above her head as power flowed around her and took on the shape of hearts strung together. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus yelled sending the chain at the monster. The chain wrapped around the monster stopping it. Sailor Moon raised her hand into the air and the Crescent Moon Wand appeared with the Silver Crystal in it. Sailor Moon caught it and waved it around herself making a circle. "Moon Healing Activation!" she yelled and healed the beautician. Serena and Mina went home laughing. "Did you see her face when I appeared?" Serena giggled. "Yeah, she was so confused. I don't think I've ever seen an enemy from the Negaverse so confused," Mina laughed. "What are you two talking about?" Gohan asked. Serena looked at Mina and burst out laughing so Mina had to tell the story. The others couldn't believe what a good mood Serena was in, and they hoped it would last. Serena regained her composer after a while. "Where's Luna?" she asked seriously. "She went to Mina's to see Artemis," Rei informed them. Serena turned on her heals and walked out of the house. Everyone looked at one another and followed her.

"LUNA!" Serena screamed when she entered Mina's house. "Good thing my parents aren't home yet," Mina whispered looking at Serena in astonishment. Luna and Artemis came downstairs to see what Serena was screaming about this time. "We have to find the Negaverse's base now," Serena said slamming her hands on a table. "That's what we've been working on," Luna told her. "And we think we've got a location," Artemis finished. "Let's go!" Serena jumped and threw her hand into the air. The cats led the way to the Arcade. "Are you sure about this?" Lita asked. "Yes and you'd all better transform," Luna said. The girls obeyed and transformed. "We're coming with you," 18 said. "We are?" Krillin asked. "Yes!" she barked making him cringe. "The more the merrier," Sailor Moon said happily. Luna and Artemis used their powers and a dark portal opened. "Age before beauty," Sailor Moon said pushing Vegeta in front of her. He grunted and rolled his eyes before going through. Sailor Mars then pushed Sailor Moon through and the rest followed. They were all in a dark cavern. "Now what do we do?" Goten asked timidly. "We look for the Negaverse," Sailor Venus said and started leading the group. After a while of walking they heard an evil laughter. Malachite appeared. "Welcome so you've finally decided to surrender the Silver Crystal? I'll gladly take it off your hands," he snickered. "Dream on!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Malachite dodged her attack easily. "Hey Sailor Moon let's make a deal! Hand over the crystal and I won't kill your friends!" Malachite sneered. "No deal! You're never getting my crystal!" she screamed. "Didn't your mother tell you never say never," he yelled angrily, "Nothing but empty threats we wasted Queen Serenity and we'll do the same to you!" "How do you know about Queen Serenity?" Sailor Moon asked shocked. "I was there on that glorious day when the Negaverse trashed the Moon Kingdom," he laughed menacingly and released his evil energy at them. Sailor Moon lost her grip on the Crescent Moon Wand and Malachite reached for it, but the wand turned around and slapped his wrist. The next thing anybody knew they were whirling through some sort of dimension. They all landed on a strange place that looked like the ruins of a castle. "What is this place?" Sailor Moon whispered, "It feels somehow familiar," "That's because it's your home my darling princess," said a sweet voice. "Who said that?" Sailor Moon jerked her head around looking for the owner of the voice. A bright light surrounded the figure of a small person. "Who are you? Are you for real?" Sailor Moon gushed at the figure. "Oh Serena still curious as a kitten, but I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I set it that way, but I'm your mother Queen Serenity," the figure said. Sailor Moon kneeled beside the figure. "I think it's time now for you all to know of your pasts. I will take you to the final days of our kingdom," the queen said a bright light surrounded them.

They could all see a gorgeous kingdom set on the moon and the Queen's voice filled their heads. "Once a long time ago I ruled the Silver Millennium from the Moon Kingdom. I was raising my daughter Princess Serenity to follow in my footsteps, but you spent most of you time staring at the Earth for you had fallen in love with a prince from there," the queen's voice told them. The vision of the moon faded to Princess Serenity staring off at the Earth. "Serena," a voice came from below the balcony she was standing on. Princess Serenity looked down and smiled. There were all the Z warriors standing behind Prince Trunks, who had called to her, and his parents the king and queen of the earth. "You made it," the princess said happily. "I'm afraid I have bad news princess," Prince Trunks said. "You can't make the engagement ball?" she asked. "If only it were that," the prince said sadly. "Serenity," the queen of the earth addressed her, "evil forces are trying to take over the universe and are already affecting our earth. We will see you later this evening." They walked away from Princess Serenity and the vision faded once again. It came back to Princess Serenity walking down a flight of white marble stairs to a ball room. A hand touched hers. "May I have this dance?" someone asked her. She looked and saw her fiancé, Prince Trunks. She beamed at him and he smiled back taking her into his arms. They began twirling around the dance floor while Queen Serenity and the Sailor Scouts were talking very quietly and urgently to the king and queen of the earth and their Z warriors. "I'm afraid all of this is going to change Serena," Prince Trunks said to the princess, "This Queen Beryl is more ruthless than anyone thought. The entire universe is in danger." "Even the moon?" Princess Serenity asked. "Epically the moon," the prince informed her, "Beryl plans to conquer the entire universe and to do that she must first conquer the moon. You must prepare for the worst Serena. Your mother has asked us to stay and defend your kingdom and we've agreed. I hope you know how much you mean to me. You're in my heart Serena" "And you will always be in mine," Princess Serenity cried. The prince drew her closer to him and kissed her. Then suddenly Artemis and Luna rushed into the ballroom. "Attack! We're under attack!" the cats shouted. "Serena, please get somewhere safe," Prince Trunks told her. She slowly nodded and left the ballroom through a side door. She was rushing along a corridor when a tall woman with red hair appeared in front of her. Princess Serenity clasped her hand over her mouth. "Awe look little miss moon princess all dressed up with no where to go except oblivion," the woman snarled and charged at the princess. Princess Serenity put her hands over her head and a beam of energy appeared from the side. The princess and woman looked and Prince Trunks was standing from where the energy had come from. The princess ran behind him and clutched him. "I can see why she'd cling to you but why stay with a pitiful little weakling like her. Join me and you can rule with absolute power," the woman said. "No way Beryl why would I ever want to be with a disgusting snake like you?" Trunks mocked her. A powerful dark energy washed over the prince and princess. Prince Trunks was swept away by a strong just of wind. Princess Serenity started running after him. "Serena, run away!" Prink Trunks yelled to her. "No Trunks I want to be with you!" Princess Serenity yelled back. She jumped off the balcony and a strong just of wind lifted her into the air. The prince and princess stretched their hands until they finally clasped each other. A blinding flash of dark energy broke their grasp and they fell. Queen Serenity rushed out of the palace and saw the prince and princess floating but not moving. She saw her Sailor Scouts lying on the ground, and the king and queen of the earth and their Z warriors lying on the ground as well. "Oh no this is to awful," Luna shook her head and cried at the queen's feet. Queen Serenity fell to her knees. "No Serena," the queen whispered," I won't let it end this way darling. I won't let them take away your future." The queen put a small shining sliver crystal onto a pink wand with a gold crescent on it. "Queen Serenity if you use the Imperial Silver Crystal you'll lose all your strength," Luna said through her tears. "I have no choice Luna," the queen said, "I must sacrifice my kingdom if we're to regain our peace." Queen Serenity lifted the wand over her head and shouted strongly and clearly, "Cosmic Moon Power!" The Silver Crystal shone brightly and a warm pink light flooded the moon. After the light faded the queen was lying on a broken pillar. "Your majesty you did it," Luna said meekly. "I trapped them yes in the silver crystal. I couldn't destroy them or I would have destroyed Serena and the others. And now I must send them all to a new future on earth," the queen said and started crying. "But your majesty if you saved them, then why are you so sad?" Luna asked. "Because it means none of them will remember anything and I'll never see my dear Serenity ever again, but it's the only way if any of you are to live on. Serena will be born into the king's most trusted advisor's family so that she may be near to her prince," the queen said through her tears, "Serena and her court will need your help if the Negaverse ever breaks free. I have enough power left to send everything you'll need to earth." Queen Serenity raised her hand and opened it. The Imperial Silver Crystal rose and all those on the moon rose with it and went to the earth. "Be happy," Queen Serenity said, "On behalf of the moon you will be free again. Perhaps we'll meet again." Her head fell to the side and she let go of the Crescent Moon Wand. Luna and Artemis became enclosed in time capsules and travelled with the wand to the earth. The moon kingdom faded and the planet of the Kia's became visible. "It's happened. The Moon Kingdom has been destroyed and the evil locked away by Queen Serenity," Kibito told the Supreme Kia, Shin. "Has she also used the power of the crystal to resurrect those that had fallen?" Shin asked. "Yes," Kibito replied. "Good, but I must intervene now. The evil will not forever be sealed and they must be stronger. The prince and princess must be stronger to defeat the great evil that chases them. Their fathers will be reborn on the most powerful planet. The Saiyan planet Vegeta," Shin said. Kibito shuddered. "Do not worry Kibito," Shin said, "Their hearts are pure. They will not be the ruthless beings the other saiyans are, and they will find their ways back to Earth someday." "We must protect the princess," Kibito said. "Yes, now go and bring her hear until it is time for her to be reborn. Until then it is our duty to keep her safe," Shin said. Kibito bowed and disappeared.

Everyone was transported back into the cavern. Sailor Moon fell to her knees and cried holding the Crescent Moon Wand close to her. "We…we have to be strong," she gasped trembling. Everyone was deep in his or her own thoughts about what they had just seen. They all knew now what part they had played in the past and they must now fulfil those roles now. Piccolo was the first to recover after the shock. His sensitive ears picked up a crash from far away. "What was that?" said turning in the direction the crash had come from. "Luna and Artemis didn't go with us. They already knew everything so they weren't transported!" Sailor Moon cried stumbling to get up. They all ran in the direction Piccolo had heard the sound. Sailor Moon had been right Malachite had been attacking Luna and Artemis. "Leave them alone!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Fine," Malachite said and threw sword shaped dark energy at her cutting her. She fell back and 18 caught her. "Scouts we have to fight as one," Sailor Venus said. Each scout took out her transformation pen and raised it into the air. "Venus Power!" "Mercury Power!" "Mars Power!" "Jupiter Power!" "Scout Power!" they all yelled. A white light began to surround them. Malachite was unimpressed at their power and threw more sword shaped dark energy at them and cutting them and causing them to fall to their knees. Sailor Moon woke up and stood in the center. "My friends," she said quietly and then shouted, "I am Sailor Moon champion of Love and Justice! Princess of the moon kingdom and your worst nightmare! In the name of the moon I shall right all wrongs and triumph over all that is evil, and that means you!" She raised her wand and drew energy into it. She waved around herself making a circle and shouted," Cosmic Moon Power!" Sailor Moon and the wand began to glow. Malachite threw another sword shaped of dark energy at her, but she hit it with the wand and sent it right back at him. It pierced his heart and he disappeared in moon dust. "Serena," Luna said wearily," We think we found a Negaverse base at the North Pole and it looks like Beryl could attack at any moment." Sailor Moon kneeled beside her feline friend and picked her up. "Beryl is about to meet her match," Sailor Moon said standing up, "What do you think scouts?" "Right!" the girls said.

They all went back to the Son's house. They put Luna and Artemis in Serena's bed. The scouts decided to go to the North Pole alone. Although there was definite arguing Serena was steadfast in her decision. Finally she just left the argument and went to the park. The other scouts followed and the Z warriors stayed put scowling. The girls re-transformed and joined hands. They gathered their energy and began to glow. "Sailor teleport," they said and disappeared from the park, but leaving a crater where they had stood from the energy they had released. They arrived at the freezing North Pole. Sailor Moon shivered, "Next time can they pick somewhere warmer? Like Tahiti?" The scouts started walking towards what looked like a volcano, but a quick scan from Sailor Mercury's computer told them it was the base. Suddenly a thick fog rolled over them and in the distance they could see a battered form of Trunks. "Trunks!" Sailor Moon screamed and tried to run to him. The other scouts jumped on top of her. "Can't you see it's a trap?!" Sailor Mars yelled at her. The eyes of the fake Trunks glowed red and vines shot out of him. He transformed into an enemy who laughed as Sailor Jupiter jumped with Sailor Moon to get her out of the way. The enemy was then joined by four other enemy figures. They sent vines at Sailor Jupiter and caught her. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. She managed to destroy one of the enemies but was electrocuted herself in the process. "No!" Sailor Moon screamed. The other scouts hurried her away as fast as they could. After running for a while Sailor Moon fell to her knees and cried. Sailor Venus noticed the snow was beginning to glow red where Sailor Moon was sitting and pushed her out of the way just when vines came out of the ground. The vines wrapped around Sailor Venus as they lifted her into the air. "I'll use my tiara to set you free!" Sailor Mon shouted reaching for it. "No save your energy!" Sailor Venus shouted back and was dragged under ground by the vines. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" the scouts heard as they ran from the site. They knew Sailor Venus was to close to her own attack to survive it. A fog rolled over where the remaining scouts were and a figure could be seen again. "I'll check it out a catch up with you later," Sailor Mercury said, "You just keep going to that volcano." Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars saw in the distance lava rushing at where Sailor Mercury had been and then cool and collapse. "Stop," Sailor Moon demanded as Sailor Mars was dragging her along. "We can't go on. We're not strong enough. This was a mistake." Suddenly the original enemy appeared before them, but with only one other with her. "Sailor Moon I think you're supposed to go on alone," Sailor Mars said. "What you're abandoning me?" Sailor Moon choked on the words. "Nope, gotta teach these slime balls not to mess with fire." Sailor Mars approached the enemies and they dove into the ground sending up ice that encased Sailor Mars. "Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Moon heard followed by and explosion. She felt all alone and slowly walked on to the volcano. "I'll set you all free again I promise," she said to herself when she reached it. Suddenly a ball of red energy entrapped her and she disappeared from the North Pole.

The red ball let her go and she was sitting on a cold dark floor. Across the room she recognized Queen Beryl. "Welcome Sailor Moon," the evil queen said, "And you remember Prince Trunks." A shadow disappeared and Sailor Moon saw Trunks kissing the hand of Queen Beryl. "Prince Trunks I want that Imperial Silver Crystal," Queen Beryl said. "It shall be done my queen," he said, "Good bye Sailor Moon." He attacked her and she ran. "Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon shouted holding out the Crescent Moon Wand. "It's no use your crystal can't undo my evil magic on him. He is mine!" Queen Beryl sneered. Trunks struck her and she fell down dropping the Crescent Moon Wand. "She's wrong about you Trunks. You're not evil," Sailor Moon whispered and threw her tiara at him just as he was going to strike her. She kept the tiara so that it would only stop him. He fell and she let her tiara drop. Sailor Moon was panting and sat up. Trunks clutched his side and stood up again. "I told you, you can't change him. His mind belongs to the Negaverse now," Queen Beryl snickered. "She may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me," Sailor Moon said, "You remember don't you?" "You are the enemy," Trunks said. "No I'm not. Look," Sailor Moon held out her star locket and opened it, "Don't destroy it. This is our locker. The locket you gave to me. Remember when you promised to always protect me seven years ago? Please remember all those happy times we've had together. It's me Trunks, Princess Serenity; I've come to set you free again just like I promised." "I remember," Trunks said slowly. "Oh all you have to do is touch it," she smiled holding out the locket. Trunks touched the star locket, and pure energy flowed through him driving the evil out. "Thank you Serena," he said as he fell to his knees, "I'm free again." "I know," Sailor Moon said holding him in her arms. "Oh how sweet I'm getting cavities," Beryl yelled and threw what looked like a giant black ice cycle. "Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Moon yelled. It smashed the black ice cycle and pierced Queen Beryl in her heart. "You haven't seen the last of me Sailor Moon," Beryl panted sinking into the floor. Sailor Moon picked up her wand. "Moon Healing Activation," she whispered and a warm glow came from the crystal and healed Trunks' wounds. "Let's get out of here," Trunks said. He took her into his arms and she teleported them back to the North Pole. They held each other close and saw Beryl become a giant plant like creature. Beryl gave a deep satisfied laugh. "You better enjoy that laugh Beryl cause it's the last one you'll ever have," Sailor Moon said. Beryl sent a bolt of dark energy at them. A giant ice structure engulfed them just as the attack hit. The top of the ice structure split creating a platform and Princess Serenity and Prince Trunks stood in the center of it.

Darkness began to cover the earth. "I hope Serena's alright," Chichi said softly looking out of a window. "Artemis this is bad," Luna said, "Queen Beryl was too much for them. We'll never see our scouts again." "Maybe Serena will have a klutz attack and trip Queen Beryl," Artemis said as the two cats jumped to the roof. Luna looked up at the full moon in the sky above. "Serena you've just got to believe in yourself. Everyone is counting on you!" Luna yelled at the moon. "I hear you Luna and I'm not afraid any more," Serena's voice rang strong and clear through the night air so they all could here her.

"I will defeat you Beryl. In the name of the Moon!" Princess Serenity said. "You? Pitiful little Princess Serena?" Queen Beryl sneered and sent bolts of dark energy at the prince and princess. Prince Trunks put his arms around the princess and Princess Serenity raised the Crescent Moon Wand over her head and shouted, "Cosmic Moon Power! Fight This Evil!" The crystal sprang to life on the wand and glowed warmly against the cold evil coming from Beryl.

Everyone in the house rushed onto the roof to see the light. They could feel a powerful warm light coming from far away and a pink dot glowed far away in the distance. "Don't give up Serena! You can do this!" Gohan yelled.

Princess Serenity willed for the crystal to glow brighter, and it did but not much. "I can't do it alone," Princess Serenity said aloud. "I'll help you with this assignment, Serena, if you want," Ami's voice said cheerfully. "You're so stubborn Serena, let us help you," Rei's voice snapped. "Yeah let us help put her away. Still to many guys I gotta meet," Lita's voice chirped. "Let us help you we haven't know each other long enough for it to end yet," Mina's voice said compassionately. "Yes. Please. I need all of you. Help me," Princess Serenity pleaded to her friends. Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus appeared by their princess' side and grabbed onto her hold of the Crescent Moon Wand.

Up above in the sky everyone could see the darkness clearing and four stars shone brightly. "It's the planets," Bulma said shocked, "Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter."

"Mercury Power!" Sailor Mercury yelled. "Mars Power!" Sailor Mars yelled. "Jupiter Power!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Venus Power!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Cosmic Moon Power Unite!" Princess Serenity yelled. The planets and moon shone brightly overhead and gave their power to the Imperial Silver Crystal a giant warm pink ball of energy was released from the crystal and washed over Beryl. "Beryl is gone banished back to the Negaverse. The universe is safe again thanks to you my friends," Princess Serenity said, "Finally we have a chance for peace. Real peace." The Sailor Scouts fell and so did Princess Serenity. Prince Trunks caught her and became his regular self again. Princess Serenity became Sailor Moon once again and then all the girls became their regular selves again. The ice structure vanished and they were all on the snowy ground. Trunks called for Goku with his mind to come to them.

Goku heard Trunks asking him to go to the North Pole to help him. He didn't explain anything to anyone. He just put two fingers to his forehead and instantly teleported to where Trunks was holding Serena and surrounded by the other girls. Goku teleported them all back to his house. They put Serena on her bead and teleported the other girls home as well. All the Z warriors were worried about Serena and the other girls until a few days later Serena woke up screaming she was going to be late for school. She ran downstairs and fell. When she walked into the kitchen she surprised everyone even more. "When did we get a cat?" she asked and ran out of the house. Everyone sat gaping at her. Artemis then came running over. "Mina…doesn't…remember…me," he panted. None of the girls did. They didn't know either cat or remember being friends or Sailor Scouts. Bulma phoned the school and asked to speak with her son and told Trunks about Serena's memory. She would still remember him but nothing about the past months. Trunks was disappointed but cheered up as he saw Serena sprinting up the stairs, run where there was a 'caution wet' sign, fall down, slide all the way down the hall, and into the wall. He and Molly helped her up and get to the nurse's office and he thought it wouldn't be so bad.

Dear Angle of Courage…the end of the DBZ series will be after the Sailor Moon series to fit with the ages.


End file.
